


Lucky

by SarahJeanne



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJeanne/pseuds/SarahJeanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Zach has some trouble in one of his classes, Shaun offers to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [smallfandomfest](http://community.livejournal.com/smallfandomfest)

The door closed and Shaun looked up from his book in time to see Zach drop his bag on the floor as he closed his eyes and collapsed against the wall. "Hi, honey, how was your day?" Shaun asked in his best falsetto.

Zach glared at him. "Don't start. Just tell me there's food."

"Chinese takeout in the fridge." Shaun got off the couch and walked to Zach who promptly traded the wall for Shaun as the object holding him up. "Long day?"

"You have no idea," Zach mumbled into Shaun's shirt. "Forget the food and don't move. I'm just going to sleep right here."

Shaun placed his hands on Zach's shoulders and turned him toward the living room, giving him a little push. "How about you go sit down and I'll bring you food."

"That sounds amazing." Zach sprawled face down on the couch. "Don't heat it up though."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Cody's asleep?" Zach asked, as Shaun went about filling up a plate.

"Yup. About an hour ago. You're supposed to stick your head in when you get home in case he's still awake, but he's not, so don't worry about it."

"Remind me to check on him before I go to bed."

"You going to be able to make it all the way down the hall without crashing to the floor?"

"I know you can't see my face right now, but I'm rolling my eyes at you."

Shaun laughed. "Here," he nudged Zach's leg with his foot. "Sit up and eat. Do you need me to feed you?"

Zach took the plate from Shaun. "Why do you continue to mock me in my time of need?"

"It's just so easy." Shaun sat next to Zach on the couch. "I know this is your long day, but you look a little extra trampled down."

"Mrmph," Zach said around a mouthful of lo mein, some sticking out of his mouth.

"Sexy."

Zach leaned his head back on the couch as he finished swallowing and started up at the ceiling. "I'm not doing my best work in drawing."

Shaun put his hand on Zach's knee. "Is this coming from you or…?"

"No, it's my professor. Apparently I need to 'feel' my subject more. I think it's just that I'm not used to human models and straightforward portrayals, my style's always been more industrial and abstract."

"So it's really not an issue of you slacking off, it's just something you need more practice at."

"Basically, I guess. But it's not the kind of thing I can just do more of; it's an in-class activity."

Shaun took the now-empty plate out of Zach's hands and placed it on the coffee table, then wrapped his arm around Zach and pulled Zach against his shoulder. "Explain to me why you can't practice _drawing_ outside of class?"

"We're working with nude models, Shaun. I don't exactly have access to them outside of class."

"Sure you do." Zach twisted to look up at Shaun questioningly. "Me."

Zach pulled away so he could see Shaun without straining his neck. "What?"

"You can draw me."

"Shaun, no. That's…weird. And definitely not something I want to explain to Cody."

"First of all, I wasn't planning on Cody being involved. You don't have class on Friday afternoons and he's in school until three. Secondly, why is it weird to draw me in our apartment, but not some stranger in a classroom?"

"Well, _first of all_, Zach mocked Shaun playfully, "it is weird to draw some naked stranger in a classroom, but you get used to it. And second, you're my…I mean, it's a clinical process. It doesn't really fit with us." Shaun started at him. "Though I'll concede your point about Cody."

Shaun shifted closer to Zach and put a hand on the back of Zach's neck. "The way I see it, if you can get used to doing it in class, you can adjust here too. And it according to your professor, too clinical is part of your problem, so why not put a little passion into it." Shaun pulled Zach toward him, kissing him.

"Fine." Zach let his forehead rest on Shaun's shoulder. "I'll try it."

"Excellent." Shaun dragged his fingers through Zach's hair. "Though I do have a feeling I wouldn't have won this easily if you were more awake."

"Urgh," Zach grunted.

Shaun laughed. "Let's go to bed, I can practice not wearing any clothes."

"Ha ha ha," Zach said, sleepily.

"Come on." Shaun dragged Zach to his feet. "Go check on Cody so you can fall into bed and start resting up for our date on Friday."

Zach groaned.

"I know," Shaun pushed Zach down the hall, "I can hardly contain my excitement either."

* * *

Zach opened the door of his apartment on Friday to find Shaun, wearing his bright blue robe, leaning against the wall in what was clearly supposed to be a sexy manner. Zach laughed. "How long have you been standing like that?"

"Not long." Shaun walked toward Zach.

Zach put up a hand to stop him. "Then how long have you been staring out the window, watching for me to come home?"

Shaun swatted Zach's hand away and kissed him. "About twenty minutes," he admitted. "You ready? I put your stuff in the living room, I figure that has the best light."

Zach walked into the living room where his table and stool had been haphazardly left in the middle of the floor. "I figured you'd want to set things up," Shaun explained.

Zach pushed the stool and table off to the side and then pulled the coffee table away from the couch and into the middle of the room. He set up his drawing materials so he was facing the table, then looked at Shaun who was watching the proceedings from the couch. "Last chance to back out."

Shan stood up and laughed. "I wasn't the one who needed convincing."

"Okay then." Zach held out his hand. "Loose the robe."

Shaun undid the tie and slipped the robe off his shoulders. Zach couldn't help but look Shaun up and down once, before taking the robe from Shaun and draping it over the coffee table. "Sit here," Zach directed. "On your right side and extend your legs out. No, put that foot on the table and bend your knee. Right. Now turn your torso toward me, but look over your shoulder."

"We're just like Jack and Rose," Shaun said to the wall he was now starting at.

"Who?" Zach asked, adjusting his table so he had the angle he wanted.

"_Titanic_. You know, where Jack draws Rose wearing that necklace. To bad we don't have a piece of garish jewelry I can wear while you do this."

"I never saw that movie and have no idea what you're talking about."

"So a movie with a naked chick in it came out when you were, what? Thirteen? And you never saw it but it took you until now to decide that you're gay?"

Zach moved into Shaun's line of sight to glare at him. "Do you think you can hold that for ten minutes?"

Shaun tried and failed to suppress his smile. "Sure thing."

Zach walked back to his table and sat down. "I know this is a little different than the normal modeling situation, but generally there's no talking," he said pointedly.

"My lips are sealed."

 

A few minutes later, Zach broke the silence. "Any chance you could look, you know, a little less _excited_ to be doing this? I'm not going for porn, here."

Shaun grinned. "Natural reaction to a beautiful man staring at me while I'm not wearing clothes. And this is far to classy for porn, I believe it would be called, 'erotica.'"

Zach shook his head. "You're impossible," he said and went back to working in silence.

 

"That's ten," Zach said after a few more minutes. "Take a break, move around." Shaun stood up and stretched. "Put your clothes back on."

Shaun pulled the robe back on. "If I must." He grinned "Is it hard to draw in ten minute blocks like that? It seems like it would be challenging."

"We normally go for twenty-five minutes, but that's with experienced models who are used to holding awkward positions for a long periods. I wasn't going to make you do that on your first time."

"That's appreciated." Shaun rolled his shoulders back. "Sitting still is a lot harder than I thought it would be."

Zach laughed. "I'm shocked, you're usually so stationary. I should only need ten to fifteen more minutes to finish. Think you can handle that after you walk around for awhile?"

"Just give me five more minutes. I'll do some jumping jacks or something."

Zach smirked. "As long as you keep the robe on while you do them, No one needs to see that."

 

After another ten-minute session, Zach had finished with the drawing. "I'm done," he announced, "you can relax." He closed his sketchbook.

"Hey," Shaun protested, shrugging his robe on again, "don't I get to see the finished product?"

Zach sighed, "fine." He held out the book.

Shaun took his time as he flipped through the pages, admiring Zach's other work on the way. "Wow," he said when he got to the right page. "Is this really how you see me?"

Zach hunched his shoulders. "You don't think it looks like you?"

"No, I mean, yes, it does look like me, but it's different than looking at a photograph or in the mirror; it's seeing me the way you see me. It's pretty amazing to be able to do that."

"So you think it's okay?"

Shaun put down the book and grabbed Zach's hands. "I think it's more than okay, I think it's fantastic. If you can relax in class and do something half as good, your professor won't be able to give you any more crap." Shaun looked directly at Zach. "Okay?"

"Okay." Zach returned his gaze. "And thank you."

"You're welcome." Shaun leaned forward kissed him chastely. "Now, I suggest we go take advantage of the fact that Cody won't be home for an hour." Zach smiled. "If you're really lucky," Shaun continued, "I'll let you get some more practice at 'feeling your subject.'"

Zach groaned but turned toward their bedroom. "If I didn't like you so much, you saying that would have stopped things right here."

Shaun smiled. "Guess I'm lucky, then."

"Mmmm." Zach turned back around and kissed Shaun with more vigor. "So am I."


End file.
